Judah Iscariot
Judah Iscariot (イスカリオテのユダ Isukariotenoyuda) is an amnesiac mage who remembers nothing about his past life other than he is a traitor. A traitor to what, he does not know. His "name" was given to him by a kind man who, after listening to his story, gave him the name. The name comes from a placeholder that is given to an unidentified traitorous person(s), similar to the name "John Doe". He is a user of Ring Magic and a member of Koma Inu. Appearance Judah wears a white and black heavy coat that covers most of his body including his chest and arms. His hood obscures most of his head except for his face and a part of his snow white hair. Judah has porcelain-like skin and piercing blue eyes. He also has a strange scar that runs down his left eye, like most of his personal life he has no idea how he got it or where it came from. Below his coat he wears a pair of black pants and black sneakers. Most of his chest has animal-like scars such as diagonal claw marks, bite marks, and other strange blemishes. Judah also usually has a mildly sad expression on his face for most of the time. Personality Most of the time Judah remains quiet and observant not getting too involved in most guild affairs. This doesn't mean that he is socially awkward, in fact he enjoys interacting with his fellow guild mates. He enjoys gardening and maintaining the guild hall, both inside and out. He struggles with dealing with his amnesia and sometimes becomes lost in thought, or spaced out. He's an avid reader and enjoys exploring the world around him, in fact, sometimes he can remembers bits and pieces about his past when he encounters a certain object. These memories are usually nothing more than sounds or brief clips that have no value. History Unsurprisingly, Judah doesn't remember much about his life other than he was branded some kind of traitor. He knows this due to the only identifying piece of evidence where he woke up, a small, folded up not that read: You. Are. A. Traitor. He has no idea what this means and furthermore, he has no idea who or what he betrayed. As of yet, no assassins, mercenaries, or other mages have come for him. When he woke up he found himself alone in a lush forest on the outskirts of Onibus Town. He eventually made his way back to civilization and found himself at a bar downtown. He asked around if anyone knew him, and much to his dismay they didn't. He was given his name from one scholarly patron who told him to seek out the resident guild: Koma Inu. He ventured there and, in time, become one of its mages, despite enjoying his new life Judah continues to search for his old life, whatever that may be. A little under a year later, Judah had become friends with two mages known as Heath and Moss before forming their very own team known as "Belua Venatores". Heath mostly leads the small team due to Judah's shyness and Moss's lack of forethought. Together they've completed numerous tough jobs and their team chemistry works well, they are among the few other teams in the guild. Magic and Abilities Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Judah picked up Ring Magic as a basis to do jobs and defend himself. While he's not an expert, his ability with his rings has grown tremendously in the short time he's been with the guild. His spells have given him a wide range of abilities as well, making him a very successful mage. * '''Grimoire Shield: '''Judah extends his fist forward towards the opponent and waits for them to grow close. He then creates a light screen of red energy that, when the opponent gets close enough, extends into a box that traps them. This spell can also be used as a highly durable shield. * '''Pulse: '''Judah extends his fist towards the opponent and begins charging his magic into his ring. He then releases this in a burst of high-powered telekinetic energy. This telekinetic energy can crush opponents and buildings alike. * '''Burning Ember: '''Judah extends his fist forward and generates magic energy into it. He then releases this in a torrent of fire. This fire can either be a singular blast or multiple volleys of controlled fireballs. * '''Earthquake: '''Judah plants his fist into the ground and begins channeling magical energy into it before releasing it in a ground shattering earthquake. This earthquake can cover vast distances and range in severity depending on how much magic was used. * '''Wind Cutter: '''Judah extends his hand forward toward his opponent and activates his ring. This magic manifests itself as multiple blades of flying wind that can cut through metal. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Alvedrez Category:Ring Magic User Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Koma Inu mage